Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven: Seductive
by Perfect-Tempest
Summary: Seductive and naughty, you have intentions to play the game with your best cards. /Self-insert, ReaderxVarious, Limes/
1. Selecting a Flower

**SEDUCTIVE: Seven Minutes in Heaven**

Observing the guests attending Alfred's party, you select your next target; this is the perfect opportunity to charm a new man! Smiling devilishly, you decide to approach Gilbert, however, Alfred comes flying over and exclaims, "Hey dude! What's up? We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Wanna play?"

A smirk splits your lips—was there anything more tantalizing than seducing a random person in a closet? Of course not! You agree instantly and Alfred laughs, offering you the hat. "Go ahead!" Confidently, you place your hand in the hat and intuitively feel for the ideal result. Satisfied, you pull a piece of paper out and unfold it. Written on the inside is a type of flower.

Your beautiful teeth flash as you declare:

"(insert response from bottom)!"

**Daisy**

**Cornflower**

**Lily**

**Sunflower**

**Tulip**


	2. Daisy

**Daisy: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Daisy**

Observing the guests attending Alfred's party, you selected your next target; this was the perfect opportunity to charm a new man! Smiling devilishly, you decided to approach Gilbert, however, Alfred came flying over and exclaimed, "Hey dude! What's up? We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Wanna play?"

A smirk split your lips—was there anything more tantalizing than seducing a random person in a closet? Of course not! You agreed instantly and Alfred laughed, offering you the hat. "Go ahead!" Confidently, you placed your hand in the hat and intuitively felt for the ideal result. Satisfied, you pulled a piece of paper out and unfolded it. Written on the inside was a type of flower.

Your beautiful teeth flashed as you declared:

"Daisy!"

Teeth descending upon his lower lip, Alfred cast you a discomforted stare. "O-oh? Are you sure?"

With a wink, you escorted yourself to the closet with swaying hips. "Of course I'm sure. Just send my partner in but be warned," a naughty gleam flashed through your eyes, "I don't want to be disappointed." Closing the door behind you, you wasted no time discarding your shirt and shimmying your bottoms further down your hips. Seduction was an art you were skilled in and you felt frisky tonight.

Voices floated around outside, but you were too busy prepping yourself to notice. When the door opened, however, you were ready, and immediately pounced on the intruder. Arms flung around a strong neck, you slammed the person into the wall, effectively pouncing on them and knocking the door closed. You kissed the lips fiercely, tasting vodka.

"Got you," you purred, licking the face of your partner, "who have I claimed tonight?"

Recovering, the reply was soft and had the most pleasant lilt you'd ever heard: "I think you know me quite well, better than the others, my dear." The Russian accent was a dead-giveaway and you shivered in anticipation as his finger swept up the side of your cheek, whilst his hand tugged your waist against his. "I think you know me well enough to know that it is _I _who have claimed _you_, _da?_"

"Mmm," your heart was aflame, burning with mad desire, "let's do this, Ivan."

Suddenly, you were on your back and the Russian straddled you eagerly, shoving his lips against your neck, nipping and biting. You groaned aloud; you were never quiet during your sexual exploits. Raising your knee, you rubbed it against his crotch where you discovered a tightening in response to your lustful noises. Running your fingers through Ivan's hair, you grazed his neck with your nails, heightening his arousal, and he bit your neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"O-oh!" You moaned, bringing your body up in a rippling motion so that you rubbed against him. "Give me more, baby!"

"Ahh," Ivan weighed his body upon yours, pressing his entirety into you, "you can have it all."

Delighted, you grabbed the back of his head and yanked his lips into yours. Mouths moving intensely, you shoved your breasts against his chest as your hands slipped down to his shirt, sliding beneath it. Before Ivan could mask his moan with an unbothered smile, your fingers were stroking his abdomen muscles and kneading his chest. Bucking your hips, you grinned when his groans overtook yours.

"Touch me," you whispered whimsically, "make me say your name."

Chuckling darkly, Ivan seized your thighs, squeezing you tightly enough to elicit a moan. Gripping you firmly, he lifted you up and slammed you against the wall, teeth latching onto your neck. Bruises trailed your skin, followed by erotic moans that were on the verge of being pleasured screams. Ivan bit your ear, suckling on your lobe and murmuring, "What's this? Lost your shirt already?" One hand clamped around your breast, feeling through the fabric for your tightening nipple. He pinched your erect peak and you arched your back, sounds collecting in your throat. "Shall I remove this?" You nodded, body writhing.

"Please!" You begged sensuously. "Touch me. Take it off!"

"What shall I do if I take it off?" Ivan pressed figuratively and literally. "Tell me."

Head falling against the wall, you sank your nails into his back as he twisted your nipple torturously through your bra. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, grinding your crotch against his bulging erection. "I want you," you whispered huskily, breathlessly, "to feel my breasts. To touch them teasingly, to play with my hard, aching nipples." His hands dropped beneath your bust, fingers slipping beneath your bra. "Then, I want you to squeeze them hard, like they belong to you."

Satisfied, Ivan drove his hands upward, effectively making your bra snap in the back as he ripped it from your chest. Breasts falling free, your nipples perky and irresistible, you moaned loudly when he took your peak between his thumb and forefinger, starting to pluck it like he was stringing an instrument. "Such a beautiful body, such full, firm breasts," his deepened voice made shivers course down your spine, "and such hard little nipples. I want to feel _everything_." His other hand plunged between your legs, squeezing the inside of your thigh whilst his thumb pushed against your crotch.

Now _this_ was what you were looking for.

Aroused to the point of no return, you wrenched his shirt off, breaking his contact with your breasts momentarily. Lifting the clothing over his head and discarding it quickly, you embraced him and the contact of bare skin was tantalizing. Rubbing your skin against his, you noted that you were both becoming slick from the heat in the tiny closet. Ivan suddenly fisted your hair, however, and pulled your head back. He pushed you back against the wall, shoving his hips against yours to keep you in place, and started tracing his mouth down your shoulders, leaving marks wherever he went.

"O-oh! Lower! _Lower!_" Your erotic moans were electrifying to both him and yourself. "I_-Ivan!_"

Lips delving deeper, his teeth latched onto your nipple and started sucking, hard. Drawing it in and out while moving his hips up and down, movements crazy with passion, he reveled in your pleasure as you started to scream. Already you could imagine his pulsing member slamming into you and you were so turned on, so entrenched in the moment, that you never thought it would end.

Just as Ivan pulled back to rip off his pants and yours, the door burst open.

"Holy _shit _you guys!" Alfred was at the door, shielding his eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

Beaming and batting your eyelashes, you reluctantly re-clothed yourself and looked at Ivan who was forcing a very, _very_ hard smile. Alfred stumbled backwards into Arthur, who was shrieking about the indecency of your actions. Honestly, you were more amused than anything, though a little frustrated by the interruption.

"_Quoi?_" Francis flew over, licking his smirk, and poked his head into the closet. "Nudity?"

"Not anymore!" Arthur marched authoritatively into the closet. "Out, I say! Out!"

"Mmm," your voice remained husky with lust, "I'd prefer that you put it _in_."

Blushing furiously, the Brit didn't get to start his lecture as Ivan's arm swooped around your shoulder. "You are coming with me, my dear." You poked your tongue out at Arthur as the Russian led you away. Multiple eyes fell upon you, probably eyeing the bruises and bite-marks adorning your skin. You chuckled as Ivan gripped your wrist suddenly and hissed into your ear, "We will finish this soon, _da?_"

You shivered, moan collecting in your throat as you wetted your lips. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**You can be sure that Ivan hasn't had enough of you yet. I'm afraid you've driven him too crazy for **_**both **_**your own goods! I sincerely hope this satisfied your carnal cravings for a little while~!**

**Inspiration**

_Bruises and Bitemarks _by Good with Grenades


	3. Cornflower

**Cornflower: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Cornflower**

Observing the guests attending Alfred's party, you selected your next target; this was the perfect opportunity to charm a new man! Smiling devilishly, you decided to approach Gilbert, however, Alfred came flying over and exclaimed, "Hey dude! What's up? We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Wanna play?"

A smirk split your lips—was there anything more tantalizing than seducing a random person in a closet? Of course not! You agreed instantly and Alfred laughed, offering you the hat. "Go ahead!" Confidently, you placed your hand in the hat and intuitively felt for the ideal result. Satisfied, you pulled a piece of paper out and unfolded it. Written on the inside was a type of flower.

Your beautiful teeth flashed as you declared:

"Cornflower!"

Flicking the paper out of your fingers and suggestively swaying your hips as you danced into the closet, you glanced at Alfred and chimed, "Don't keep me waiting, love!" With a wink, you closed the door and prepared to pounce. Whoever your partner was needed to be ready for a rough make-out session because you certainly weren't low on passion. You were ready to make that closet rumble.

To your pleasant surprise, the second occupant of the room was promptly delivered.

"How dare you shove the Awesome Me!"

Heart pumping erratically, you recognized the Prussian accent immediately. As soon as the door was closed, you sprang for him just as he turned around. Tackling him into the wall, your lips slamming into his as you entangled your fingers in his hair, you smiled as he surrendered. As usual, Gilbert tasted of beer, but his kisses were always flavorful and fervent.

"Heh, someone couldn't wait to steal my awesome taste," Gilbert nuzzled your cheek with his nose and slid his hands up your back, kneading your skin as you arched into him.

"Mmm," you moaned as his fingers splayed across your skin, "I've been waiting for _far _too long."

Chuckling, Gilbert swiftly switched positions and pinned you against the wall, lips crushing yours. Tongue slipping between your lips, you entered a ferocious tango with him dominating your mouth. The feel of the wet, slick length shoving itself around your mouth made you wish it was his member; you would love to get into Gilbert's pants. Rocking your hips against his, you made your lust known, and Gilbert deepened the kiss, seizing your cheeks and digging his nails into your skin.

"I'm not letting you get away this time," he promised huskily, dangerously, "you're going to be _mine_."

Shivering at the authoritative dominance, you licked his cheek and moaned, "Yes, my Master of Awesomeness. Your wish is my command." Turned on by the title, Gilbert lowered his hands to your hips, squeezing them and breathing an erotic groan into your ear. Shuddering delightfully, you kissed his jaw and moved your mouth to his ear, latching onto his lobe and suckling until his breathing became shallow. "Do I feel an erection?" You smirked and pushed your crotch into his, rubbing against the definitive bulge.

Throwing his head back, Gilbert exclaimed, "Oh, fuck yes!" Without hesitance, he seized the bottom of your shirt and lifted it up and over your head, tossing it aside, then cramming his lips into yours. Hands working quickly to undo your bra as he kissed you feverishly, Gilbert pushed his chest against your breasts so hard that he could feel your hardened nipples through the fabric. When he tore your bra from your chest, breasts bouncing, he started fondling your mound.

"Ohh!" Arching into his touch, you encouraged him with sweet, sultry sounds. "It feels so good!"

Pinching your nipple hard enough to jolt you with pleasure, Gilbert remarked, "Yeah, you better moan for me. _Ugh_. God, you're so freakin' _hot_." His mouth fled to your neck as he played with your breasts, creating delicious friction as he rubbed your tight peak. "Keep moving those hips babe, ohh, yes, _yes_; I want to feel how much you want me." Tweaking your nipple, you slammed your hips against his and he groaned loudly.

Locking your legs tightly around his hips, you whined, "I want you, Gilbert! Please, just keep touching me! Squeeze my breasts _harder!_" Heeding your command, he grasped your breast until you cried aloud. His other hand dropped between your legs, pushing into your crotch. "Yes, oh _yes! _Gilbert, there is no one who could possibly compare to you!" Your hands tangled in his hair, pushing his head towards you as your lips met again. With practiced hands, you broke the kiss only to yank his shirt over his head and embrace him tightly, pushing your breasts into his chest. "Mmm! Ohh! _Oh!_"

"Hell yes," Gilbert groaned, shoving himself victoriously forward, "let me feel those hard little nipples."

Further aroused by the dirty talk, you started bucking your hips, driving Gilbert wild with passion. You were a little hellcat who never knew when to stop. Breaking boundaries, you soon found him unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Flushed and feverish with desire, Gilbert was determined to have you right then and there, but the door burst open.

"Why's the closet shaking dudes?"

_Alfred._

Scowling at the interruption, you whined again as Gilbert pulled away. However, he left only to slam the door shut and shout, "We're busy! Go get your own room because this one is currently occupied by my awesomeness!" Kicking off his pants and returning to you, he hoisted you up by your hips and smashed his mouth against yours, breaking the skin. "God _damn _do I hate interruptions." He was smirking.

You grinned. "So we're gonna finish here?"

Gilbert winked lasciviously, grinding against you. "Hell to the fucking yes."

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Ending it there to avoid a lemon—taking a taste of that sweet citrus is almost too tempting~! Prussia certainly cannot get enough of you and will be damned if he never does, so expect him to claim you eternally. Now that you're his girl, no one else has a single hope of having you. Also, congrats on finding yourself in a closet with a character that only appears once in the results! Prussia belongs to you and you alone—for the rest of the night.**


	4. Lily

**Lily: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Lily**

Observing the guests attending Alfred's party, you selected your next target; this was the perfect opportunity to charm a new man! Smiling devilishly, you decided to approach Gilbert, however, Alfred came flying over and exclaimed, "Hey dude! What's up? We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Wanna play?"

A smirk split your lips—was there anything more tantalizing than seducing a random person in a closet? Of course not! You agreed instantly and Alfred laughed, offering you the hat. "Go ahead!" Confidently, you placed your hand in the hat and intuitively felt for the ideal result. Satisfied, you pulled a piece of paper out and unfolded it. Written on the inside was a type of flower.

Your beautiful teeth flashed as you declared:

"Lily!"

Alfred bit back a laugh. "Oh boy! This should be interesting! Ahahaha!" Lifting an eyebrow and smirking, you weren't perturbed by his amusement in the least. With a sway in your hips, you made your way towards the closet and shut the door with a flick of your wrist. Pushing your hair back from your face, you wondered who you would get.

"I'm so not playing this game you American asshole! You French fry bastard!"

Ears perking up, you eagerly tried peeking through the keyhole upon hearing Lovino shriek at Alfred. You certainly weren't surprised when the feisty Italian was forced into the closet with a laugh and a shove. Dodging his incoming body, the simultaneous slam of the door and Lovino into the wall left the closet quiet. You approached the Italian confidently, kneeling beside him.

"I thought I heard your voice, Lovi," you cooed, nuzzling his cheek with your nose.

Startled, Lovino flinched. "Gah! What are you doing here?" As you warmed up to him, sitting beside him and pressing against his side, you started kissing his jaw affectionately. Immediately, he started blushing, but didn't dare push you away. "W-would you stop it?"

Lasciviously licking his jaw to his earlobe, you huskily whispered, "Why would I do that?" You trailed a finger up his leg, towards the inside of his thigh. Your voice thickened with erotic anticipation. "What's the fun in being good? Wouldn't you rather misbehave?" Heated, your breath fluttered against his ear and he shivered as your mouth latched onto his lobe, suckling slowly.

Lovino groaned. "Ugh! N-no! I would not rather misbehave!"

Dangerously nearing his crotch with your finger, you murmured, "Would you like my hand here," a promiscuous flash flickered through your eyes, "or there?" Delving your hand deeper, you grabbed his crotch and felt his face flare. Between your sweet, sultry tone and your torturous touches, Lovino could not resist you.

Suddenly aggressive, he whipped around and slammed you against the floor, straddling your body and kissing you viciously. Expertly wrapping your legs around his waist, you yanked your hips against his. Noises and curses flooding Lovino's lips, you smirked as you started kissing him affectionately whilst wrapping his curl around your finger. He seized fistfuls of your hair and met your lips roughly, biting down gently enough to make you gasp so he could insert his tongue into your mouth. When the kiss deepened, you tugged on his curl.

"Gah! Fuck!" Lovino was turned on, flushed and sexy above you. "Y-you're good—damn it!"

Every time he spoke, you grinded your crotch against his, rubbing that familiar bulge. "Listening to your voice strain makes me _so _wet," your breathless voice fluttered with your lashes, "won't you touch me, Lovi? I almost can't _bear _how badly I ache for you." You winded his curl tighter and his breath hitched. Embracing you, he rolled you on top of him, seating you on his groin, and reached up your shirt to play with your breasts. You felt him grip them tightly at first and it make you rock forward on his erection, earning a squeeze. "O-oh! Yes! _Yes! _L-Lovi! Lovino! Oh! Ah!_ Touch me!_"

Blushing, Lovino fondled your breasts, eventually gathering the courage to slip his hands beneath your bra and lightly pinch your hardened nipples. Each time he sent pleasure jolting through your body, you moved against his crotch and pulled his curl, nearly sending him over the edge each time. "F-fuck it!" Lovino strained, hips arching up, making you bounce. "F-feels so g-good!" You wanted him badly. You weren't sure if he would be able to sit much longer with his clothes on.

Before either of your lusts could escalate further, however, Alfred started knocking on the door.

"Seven minutes is up! Time for you two to get out!"

Lovino immediately snapped, "We're busy! Go play it s-somewhere, ah—_ah!_" You rolled your hips into his, pushing aggressively against his length, and he could not stop himself from moaning loudly. Each time his voice broke from sexual arousal, your lust coiled like a spring. "C-curses!" Sliding out from beneath him, you cupped his cheek and dominated a kiss.

"Let's continue this somewhere more private," you winked playfully, "I like the way you misbehave."

Not a word of disagreement came from the Italian as he resisted the urge to run away with you, settling for towing you out instead and saying a few hurried goodbyes. Needless to say, you both had a highly fulfilling night.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Romano has been completely seduced by you! After a rough night, you both agree to stay with each other and he claims you as his girlfriend. Congrats on getting a character that only appears once in the results! Romano is exclusive to you.**

**Inspiration**

_Dirty Laundry _by Bittersweet


	5. Sunflower

**Sunflower: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Sunflower**

Observing the guests attending Alfred's party, you selected your next target; this was the perfect opportunity to charm a new man! Smiling devilishly, you decided to approach Gilbert, however, Alfred came flying over and exclaimed, "Hey dude! What's up? We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Wanna play?"

A smirk split your lips—was there anything more tantalizing than seducing a random person in a closet? Of course not! You agreed instantly and Alfred laughed, offering you the hat. "Go ahead!" Confidently, you placed your hand in the hat and intuitively felt for the ideal result. Satisfied, you pulled a piece of paper out and unfolded it. Written on the inside was a type of flower.

Your beautiful teeth flashed as you declared:

"Sunflower!"

"You got it!" Alfred gave you the thumbs up and you strode towards the closet.

Passing through the doorway, however, you noticed Elizabeta giving you a hard stare. You smiled at her. _All's fair in love and war._ With a wink and graceful step, you disappeared into the closet. It was no mystery to anyone that your eyes had been on Roderich Edelweiss for a while; truth be told, he hadn't been able to keep his gaze off you either. His Hungarian girlfriend, Elizabeta, was certainly aware how both of you felt about each other. Delicious shivers coursed up and down your spine at the thought of seducing the likes of _him_.

"C'mon man! It's only seven minutes!"

Voices rose outside the door and you slinked over.

"Fine. But don't you dare come in without my permission."

Your heart raced excitedly, libido rising and falling with the tones.

"Dude, when your time is up, it's up! I can't make special exceptions."

Imagine your excitement when the person shoved into the closet was scoffing and declaring in a proud Austrian accent, "Interrupt me before I'm done and I _swear_, I shall punish you brutally, Alfred!" You were upon him before the door slammed shut. The moment Roderich turned to venture deeper into the closet, you pounced on him, twirling his curl around your finger and sinking your lips into his.

Staggered momentarily, Roderich regained his confidence in time to return and deepen the kiss, pulling you possessively against his chest. Instinctively knowing you, inhaling your sweet scent, he pushed you against the wall and felt your body as he grinded against you. Air crushed from your body as your chest heaved against his, breasts nearly falling out of your shirt, you moaned as he inserted his leg between yours. Already, the sensations electrifying your body were tantalizing.

"Mmm…" you pressed your lips against his neck, "…hello, Roddy; fancy seeing you here."

"Hush," he demanded sharply, moving his mouth against yours, "let me kiss you."

As he kissed you, his hands roamed your hips, squeezing your supple thighs, then reaching around to your rear, gripping it tightly and yanking your hips against his. Groaning against his mouth as his tongue slid past your lips, you fingered his curl and entangled your fingers in his hair. Such a beautiful, dominating man who wielded authority the way he wielded a whip; with complete mastery.

Pushing his chest vigorously against yours, Roderich chuckled as your breasts nearly spilled out of your shirt. With one hand, he yanked the article of clothing down to reveal your bra. With practiced fingers, he gave your nipple a tight pinch, which made you through your head back at the feel of the sharp pleasure-pain. "Well, well," he whispered huskily, "looks like someone's aroused." Slipping his fingers beneath your bra, he fondled your breasts and lowered his mouth to your neck, biting and suckling until he left a mark.

"Funny," you moaned, arching into him as your hand seized his crotch, "you seem pretty aroused yourself!"

Stiffening and biting back a groan as your fingers grasped the bulge in his pants, Roderich silenced his himself by slamming his mouth into yours. The rough kiss nearly broke the skin on your lips, but you didn't care; working him up was what you did best. Every time he looked at you, he wanted you. There was never any question about his desires. Now, exhales escaped your lips in breathless flutters, cheeks flushed, you wanted to possess him and make him yours entirely; you were addicted to him.

"Roddy," you moaned as his lips attacked your collar bone, nibbling, "be mine."

The request didn't stop his ministrations and he drew a long finger up the inside of your leg. Tongue following suit, he licked up your neck, making shudders tango over your spine. His lips hovered above yours as he hissed, "_Done_." Abruptly, he cupped your cheek, nails digging into your skin, and seized your waist with his other hand, thrusting his hips against yours. The contact aroused you to the point where you wanted to scream his name.

"Hey! Time's up guys!"

Your heart stumbled; you'd barely done anything and Alfred was already interrupting!

"C'mon out!"

The banging on the door made Roderich tense and he swore upon disengaging with you. He took your hand in his once your shirt was situated, however, knowing why you had been interrupted so early. Roderich stormed out of the closet with you in tow. Eyes wide, you discovered Alfred and Elizabeta staring at both of you when you exited.

"We're finished, Elizabeta," Roderich said coldly but coolly, "and you know why."

Impressed, you watched the Hungarian girl's jaw drop before squaring into a scowl. Roderich didn't say anything and tugged you away and through party guests, who gasped at the sight. Leaving the party, not something you had intended to do at all, you realized that Roderich wanted to avoid curious questions and you suspected it was for Elizabeta's sake. Deep down, the Austrian was a gentleman.

"Roddy," your voice was quiet and soothing, "what did she do to bring you to this decision?"

"Cheated on me with Gilbert," he replied simply, not looking at you as you went to his car.

"Ah, I see," you softly replied, releasing his hand as he unlocked his car door.

When Roderich turned around to look at you, he caught his breath. Beautiful; you were always beautiful to him. Your heart skipped a beat as he pulled you into his arms and kissed you suddenly, murmuring, "But none of that is important anymore. I have a woman to love tonight." The smirk he gave you incited the lust to spark within your core and you grinned, kissing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Consider the Austrian yours! He has admired you for a while and was merely waiting for the opportunity to seduce you.**

**Inspiration**

_Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne


	6. Tulip

**Tulip: Seven Minutes in Hetalia Heaven**

**Tulip**

Observing the guests attending Alfred's party, you selected your next target; this was the perfect opportunity to charm a new man! Smiling devilishly, you decided to approach Gilbert, however, Alfred came flying over and exclaimed, "Hey dude! What's up? We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Wanna play?"

A smirk split your lips—was there anything more tantalizing than seducing a random person in a closet? Of course not! You agreed instantly and Alfred laughed, offering you the hat. "Go ahead!" Confidently, you placed your hand in the hat and intuitively felt for the ideal result. Satisfied, you pulled a piece of paper out and unfolded it. Written on the inside was a type of flower.

Your beautiful teeth flashed as you declared:

"Tulip!"

_Such a sexy flower_, you noted with a sultry smile as you tossed the card to Alfred. _This should be exciting. I look forward to this particular seduction. _

Hips dancing as you swept by the closet door and closed it with an elegant pull, you entered the lightless room. Somehow, you loved how your mind worked when enclosed in black; you adored the thrill of dark intentions. Prepping your hair as you waited, you decided you would jump your partner as soon as he entered the room and discover who he was halfway through the game.

When the door opened, you were alert and ready.

Closing with a light slam, the door banished light and you made your move, tackling the figure who had just entered the room. Your hands slipped under his shirt, discovering rippling muscles. He certainly didn't seem to mind your touching him and you were pleasantly surprised when his hands worked up the back of your shirt. When your mouth went down upon his, you tasted tongue, and he breathed into your mouth. Oddly aroused, now you wondered who this man was.

"You taste good," you licked his lower lip, "and your attitude is sexy."

He chuckled and turned the tables, pinning you against the floor and straddling your waist as he kissed you hungrily. Dark, sultry desire rose within you; it was a thirst. Fingers running through his short hair, you played with two curls that looped around your fingers near the back of his neck. Exhaling deeply into your mouth, he held your cheek and moved his other hand to the inside of your leg, stroking your thigh.

Shuddering with delight, you groaned into his mouth. "Feels so good…" you whispered, bucking your hips against his, wanting him to make a noise that would allow you to know who he was. There was something quiet about him, though he certainly did not lack confidence. His mouth roamed away from your lips, kissing your jaw then down your neck. He pulled your low neckline down further to expose your bra and you gasped when his tongue dipped between your breasts.

Heart pounding suddenly, you flushed as he erotically moaned against your skin.

Nuzzling his nose against your heaving mounds, he unhooked your bra and removed it. When your breasts fell free, the cold air made your nipples stiffen and your breath hitched. Careful fingers tweaked your peaks, causing you to writhe and whine softly. A hot mouth kissed the base of your breast, sucking gently on the skin, building anticipation as it neared your hardened nipple. You couldn't contain the sounds collecting in your throat. Before you could utter a cry, his tongue glided over your nipple, electrifying you with sensations.

While his tongue teased your peak, his other hand fondled the opposite breast. His knee slid up between your legs into your crotch, grinding against it. You cried aloud when his mouth closed over your nipple and started sucking erotically, making it impossible for you to lie still. "P-please!" You begged in hushed, hot whispers. "D-don't stop! Ahh! H-harder!"

He groaned sensually as your knee brushed his crotch, skimming the bulge in his pants.

Eyes slamming shut as he suckled harder, you gripped the back of his head and rocked your hips against his. How could you control yourself? Everything felt so good and you had never been so pleasured in all your life. This man was exotic, different, and you would know his name before you came. You wanted to steal him away into the dark of the night.

"A-ah!" you lifted your legs, locking your ankles around his waist. "W-who are you?"

You realized he was panting when you rubbed your crotch desperately against his. "Sadiq," he eventually managed, voice thick with a Turkish accent and uncontrollable lust. _Such a deep, husky voice_, you shivered when he spoke, _such a turn-on. I'm not sure I've ever met him before. No, I have not. If I did, I would certainly remember him._

Passionate lips crashed into yours and you rose into him, clutching him tightly. Your hands explored beneath his shirt again, admiring his muscles, and then lowered to his waistband. Here, however, he stopped you and suddenly sat up, pulling you into his lap.

"Tell me your name," he demanded softly, hand sweeping across your breast as he kissed the corner of your mouth.

"_," you replied between gasps.

Fingers brushing subtle stubble as your knuckles grazed his chin before stroking his cheeks, you surrendered to a dominating kiss. "I'm not sure I'll be able to hold out much longer, I want you terribly badly," you felt him smirking against your lips, "would you mind if I stole you away for the evening?" Lashes fluttering over your eyes, you were so seduced that it didn't matter if he stole you for two evenings.

"Take me away…" you whispered into the kiss, "…I'm all yours…"

With a satisfied smile, Sadiq accepted your answer and kissed you once more before you made your escape past the party and into the moonlit night. It didn't matter who he was or where you went, you just wanted to be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIS.<strong>

**Looks like you caught yourself a middle-eastern country who has taken quite the liking to you! Congratulations because Turkey was one of the surprise results and only shows up once.**

**Inspiration**

_Carnival of Rust _by Poets of the Fall


End file.
